


miracle

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: miracle
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 14





	miracle

Draco’s never believed in miracles. It’s a childish concept, he thinks. Miracles don’t exist.

And then Harry happened, with his emerald green eyes and earnest words. Draco spent their entire relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Harry to get bored and move on. It would be a miracle if he stayed, and Draco’s never believed in miracles.

But now Harry’s down on one knee, in the sands of the Amalfi coast, promising him forever.

And Draco thinks he might just believe in miracles after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
